Modern non-avian dinosaur sightings
Despite their extinction at the end of the late Cretaceous period, there have been countless dinosaur sightings made throughout the last several centuries. Waterhorses have both antharidium and archegonium. They reproduced by eggs and when their eggs are hatch the mother will die. They live in water.They are told to breathe on land too. No one exactly knows that waterhorses are real or legends. Many dinosaur sightings take the form of photographs, amateur video footage, eye-witness accounts or folklore. Most reports of living dinosaurs or prehistoric animals are immediately rejected or debunked, however some sightings receive media attention and thus causes some people to believe that the extinct clade of animals still exist. Examples of dinosaurian cryptids *The Arica Monster is a cryptid apparently living in Arica, Chile. Some cryptozoologists have suggested that the creature is a dromaeosaurid or ornithomimid. *'Burrunjor' is a large lizard which has been sighted throughout New South Wales, Arnhem Land and Cape York Peninsula. Some people have suggested that it is some sort of theropod dinosaur, a perentie, or a surviving Megalania. *The Emela-ntouka is a large cryptid which, according to African mythology, lives in Central Africa. It is the size of an African bush elephant, possesses a large, keratin horn, a short, stocky body and is semi-aquatic. Some cryptozoologists have suggested that the Emela-ntouka is a ceratopsian such as Centrosaurus or Monoclonius (even though there is no record of African ceratopsians) or even a type of semi-aquatic rhinoceros. *'Mbielu-Mbielu-Mbielu' is supposedly a Kentrosaurus-like creature living in the Republic of the Congo. It is herbivorous, aquatic and has algae growing on its back "planks". *'Mokèlé-mbèmbé', one of the most famous cryptids, is a large, water-dwelling creature which lives in the Congo River basin, according to local folklore. There have many sightings of the cryptids and many expeditions searching for it - all of which being unsuccessful. Many cryptozoologists believe that Mokèlé-mbèmbé is a sauropod. *'Muhuru' is a Stegosaurus-like cryptid apparently living in Kenya. According to local legend, it possesses a thick body armour, large back plates and a tail club. Many people believe that Muhuru is a possible descendant of Stegosaurus. However, no stegosaur ever had body armour or a tail club. *'Ngoubou' is an ceratopsian-like animal reportedly living in the savanna region of Cameroon. According to local pygmy tribes, the creature possesses six horns, often battles elephants for territory, despite only being the size of an ox. William Gibbons identified the animal as a Styracosaurus, even though the dinosaur genus only existed in North America. *'Nguma-monene' is, according to African village folklore, a large lizard-like animal with a serrated ridge running down its back. Some cryptozoologists have suggested that the creature may be a Suchomimus or Spinosaurus or even a Dimetrodon. *The sirrush is a draconic creature depicted in Babylonian art. Painted living alongside animals such as the lion and the aurochs, many people believe that the sirrush is an Iguanodon. * The lake Murray Monster has been sighted in the Lake Murray of Papua New Guinea. It is thought to be a tyrannosaur according to the public. It is told that some people have also been attacked from it. Examples of non-dinosaurian cryptids *'Bigfoot', or Sasquatch, is a large, bipedal, human-like ape which apparently exists in the Pacific North-west region of North America. It is a popular cryptid and it has been the focus of many hoaxes. Some people believe Bigfoot to be a descendant of the large prehistoric ape Gigantopithecus. *'Champ' is a large, aquatic creature apparently living in Lake Champlain, a lake in North America. There have been many explanations for this creature's existence, with some cryptozoologists labeling it as a plesiosaur, a Basilosaurus and even a Tanystropheus. * The Loch Ness Monster is a plesiosaur-like creature reportedly living in Loch Ness, a freshwater loch located in the Scottish Highlands. It is one of the most well-known and sighted cryptids. While it can be that these sightings are of another animals. Currently there are many animals that people are thinking to be the so-called Loch Ness Monster. The prime candidate is the Greenland Shark. *There have been many pterosaur sightings, particularly in North America. Many images have emerged showing living or dead pterosaurs, particularly genera such as Pteranodon and Rhamphorhynchus. *''Thylacoleo'' is often considered a cryptid, due to multiple sightings. *The yeti is a humanoid, ape-like creature reportedly living in the Himalayas. Like Bigfoot, it is bipedal, resembles a hairy ape and has often been attributed to Gigantopithecus. *There have been sightings of the famous shark megalodon in the coastal parts if Mexico. The fishermen report that a 100 foot long shark is living and reported to eat citizens there. Megalodon have been sighted daily for some days in The Mariana Trench. Sizes are told to be 65 foot. References https://exemplore.com/cryptids/Mokele-Mbembe-and-Other-Dinosaurs-Still-Alive-in-Africa-Today External links *Cryptidz Wikia Category:Cryptids Category:Fossil taxa described in the 20th century Category:Extinct animals of North America Category:Article stubs Category:Blog posts Category:Large Herbivores